


Calling Inspector Fisher?

by slimwhistler



Series: Uncharted Territory [5]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimwhistler/pseuds/slimwhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack takes an impudent young constable down a peg or two...</p><p>( Just a bit of satisfying silliness.  :) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Inspector Fisher?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrinkwaterDrinkwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkwaterDrinkwine/gifts).



> Okay, so in contrast to the latest chapter of "A to B," this is just a light-hearted snippet, elaborating on something from the first chapter of that story. It’s quick, and as it’s a present for DrinkwaterDrinkwine, it’s unbetaed, so any deficiencies are wholly mine. It’s a bit unlikely, as I don’t know that Jack would ever really say anything of the sort, but I just couldn’t resist. Can’t you just see it? ;)
> 
> As usual, characters are the property of Kerry Greenwood and Every Cloud Productions. No infringement intended!
> 
> Do let me know if it makes you smile!

“What I don’t understand is, why do we still call her Miss Fisher?”

Inside his office, Jack glanced up at the overheard words. When he’d come back, the station had been fairly empty, so it didn’t surprise him that young Constable Carter had no idea he’d returned. He listened as the young man continued to speak. 

“I mean, they’re married, ain’t they, and with a nipper on the way and all. Just don’t seem right, somehow.”

To his credit, Carter sounded honestly confused rather than snide. Jack leaned back in his chair, so he could better survey the trio of young constables through the gap of the slightly open door. He was pleased to see that Weatherly stood slightly apart, looking uncomfortable; he’d been keeping an eye on the lad, and suspected he had the makings of a fine policeman. Purdy, on the other hand, was an entirely different story, far too cocksure, all swagger and little substance, and Jack was rather chagrined, if not surprised, to hear his reply. 

“Might as well call **_him_** Inspector Fisher, the way she’s got him under her thumb. Been going on for years, so they say,” Purdy sniggered. “You’ll never catch me letting a sheila lead me about like that, I can tell you. Don’t see how he puts up with it.”

“Shouldn’t you all have better things to do, besides standing here and **gossiping** about things that are none of your business, that is?” That was Hugh, Jack noted, with a gratifying firmness to his tone. The man certainly had settled into his new position well.

“Aw, come on, Collins, we was only—“

Right, enough. Clearly the lad needed taking down a peg or two, and he was just vexed enough to not be too careful as to how he did it. Striding forward, he threw open his door with a bang, taking unashamed pleasure in the fact that it made Purdy jump. 

“As a matter of fact, Purdy,” he said pleasantly, making sure his voice strayed just enough into _too_ pleasant, “as long as I go home to a wife as extraordinary as mine, I don’t really give a damn what anyone calls me. I wouldn’t worry, though…at the moment I can’t imagine you ever having a similar problem.”

Jack allowed himself a satisfied smirk as Purdy’s eyes widened before he scuttled away, and Carter and Weatherly vanished as well. He nodded to a startled Hugh, and then returned to his office. Really, that **had** been beneath his dignity, he mused as he sat back down, and with a subordinate too! But he couldn’t bring himself to regret it, because damn, it had been _fun_ …and now, of course, there was the look on Phryne’s face to look forward to, which to his mind was even better.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you’re wondering, I imagine this takes place when Phryne is about 6 months pregnant. :)


End file.
